1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to seats for motor vehicles and, more specifically, to a seat assembly for a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide seats for motor vehicles such as an automotive vehicle. Typically, a seat includes a generally horizontal seat portion and a generally vertical back portion operatively connected to the seat portion. The seat may include at least one, preferably a pair of tracks to allow longitudinal adjustment of the seat portion. The tracks are spaced laterally and extend longitudinally and are secured to vehicle structure such as a seat riser by suitable means such as welding. The seat may include a seat integrated restraint (SIR) seating system to restrain an occupant in the seat.
Although the above seats have worked well, they suffer from the disadvantage that the tracks may not be strong enough to hold the belt load for the occupant. Another disadvantage is that the track may be made thicker or reinforced using stamped brackets to hold the belt load, resulting in increased manufacturing and assembly complexity, higher cost and increased weight.